


Loving Neville

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Devil's Snare - Freeform, Firewhisky, Giant Squid - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Professor Longbottom, Professor Potter, professor malfoy, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: Harry and Draco love Neville, but sometimes the Herbology Professor can get a bit carried away.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Loving Neville

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny fic is a tidied up version of what I wrote on Discord in response to discussions which took a number of interesting turns. Just a bit of triad fun which was enjoyed with a request that it be put up on AO3!

It was almost midnight and Neville was pacing across the bedroom, his lecture onto its second hour. Harry and Draco watched in despair from the bed as Neville spun on his heel and started back across the room. Harry and Draco had wanted to go to bed hours ago. They had even made it as far as the bed but the trio were still in their robes and Draco had his head on Harry’s shoulder. It was meant to be a night just for them. For robes to be taken off for reasons other than sleep. Harry elbowed Draco and he sat up, sighing.

“We have to go outside,” said Neville, “I mean, I really can’t expect you to understand this all without actually seeing them.”

Draco arched a brow and Harry pulled him up from the bed. Neville hadn’t even bothered to grab a cloak as he made his way out of his quarters. Harry and Draco slung on cloaks, and Draco put Neville’s cloak on top of his own. He was cold and couldn’t be bothered carrying it. Harry smirked at him and Draco mouthed swear words while Neville could be heard already down the corridor, still talking a mile a minute.

They each had their own quarters, Neville as Herbology Professor, Harry as DADA Professor, and Draco as Potions Professor. Harry’s consistent complaints about the dungeons and the unavoidable issue of the DADA quarters being near McGonagall’s meant the trio nearly always ended up in Neville’s Herbology quarters. The Herbology quarters were big, cosy, near the kitchens, and easy for slipping out into the grounds for evening strolls. 

Neville flung open the Great Doors and Harry ran to hold one open as Draco followed at what he considered to be a dignified pace. Neville’s voice carried on the winter breeze. This was important. He needed them to understand that there were groundbreaking discoveries going on in the field and if they were going to truly enjoy the seminars they’d agreed to attend with him over the summer, then they needed to get up close and personal with the subjects of discussion.

Neville had hit his stride and Harry and Draco followed him down into the grounds, both glancing back at Hogwarts and its torches, and fires, and warm beds, before looking at Neville, and the cold, dark, snow covered grounds. Snow crunched beneath their boots and Draco passed a flask of Firewhisky to Harry who gratefully downed a mouthful. Neville was gesticulating wildly while he explained the finer differences between the Devil’s Snare and Whomping Willow. They were both plants but there were essential differences between the vine and the tree.

The January night nipped at their cheeks and Harry knew Draco would have a delicate pink tinge to his cheeks while Neville, even more so in his excitement, would be ruddy. Neville stopped talking and Draco slowly lowered his hand from where he had been pointing out his constellation to Harry. Harry persisted in refusing to remember where Draco was in the night’s sky because he enjoyed seeing Draco squint, the brief look of annoyance gracing his features before he found himself in the stars. Harry coughed and grabbed Draco’s hand.

“Excellent,” said Neville, glad to have their attention again, as he turned around and launched into a passionate defense of the Whomping Willow whose violent outbursts had caused the tree to be mischaracterised when it was in fact a sentient plant in desperate need of love.

“What about the Giant Squid?” said Draco, who judging by his slurring had drunk rather more than a mouthful of the Firewhisky. Neville stopped and turned, causing Harry and Draco to almost run into him. Neville took Draco’s face in his hands.

“That’s the best part!” said Neville. He kissed Draco then launched into another passionate lecture, nearly smacking Harry in the face as he gestured towards the Great Lake and started walking again.

“I love him,” said Harry. Draco nodded and planted a tipsy kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Why the fuck you had to bring up plant sex before bed, though, I don’t know.”

“I like it when he gets passionate,” mumbled Draco.

“It’s too fucking cold to be passionate out of bed,” said Harry.

But Harry and Draco followed Neville, nonetheless, and when he started to succumb to the cold at last, Draco took off Neville’s cloak and slung it around his shoulders. The trio linked arms on the walk back up to the castle and Neville moved onto the verbal footnotes of his lecture. By the time they made it back to Neville’s quarters, Draco and Harry had come to a silent agreement that the rest of the night would be spent getting Neville passionate about things other than vines, trees, or squids.


End file.
